There are known ECUs (Electronic Control Units) in a vehicle to communicate with each other to thereby perform various controls in the vehicle smoothly. Therefore, the introduction of the power line communication (PLC) system is considered. This power line communication system is a technology which superimposes signals on high frequency carriers to thereby transmit and communicate.
Such a technology is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 describes a technology where a moving object is equipped with a balanced feeder line composed of two parallel wire lines. The balanced feeder line is in proximity of a coupler shaped of a loop. Thereby, the moving object and the balanced feeder line form an electromagnetic induction connection therebetween.